


Otherworld

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe is pulled into an alternate dimension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otherworld

**Author's Note:**

> This will all be explained eventually I promise but for now consider the drabble a teaser.

The portal opened with no warning and Joe was sucked through it before he could grab anything to stop himself. He felt someone pass him as he was dragged through it, but everything was spinning and the wind was making his eyes water, so he couldn't tell who or what it was. Rolling heavily as he landed, he ended up on his knees in the middle of an office similar to the one he left.

He heard running feet and spun around as the door slammed open. Looking up he saw Lucas standing there. And then he saw the wings.


End file.
